1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication connector, and more particularly to a communication connector having two layered core modules to facilitate assembly thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different communication connectors, for example, RJ45, RJ11 or RJ12 are widely used in various fields to transmit signals of different kinds. Although all these different connectors are used to transmit signals from one location to the other, interference and static may still be factors influencing the quality of the signals.
In order to have a better understanding of the existing art, it is noted that FIGS. 11 and 12 show a conventional communication connector (60). The connector (60) includes a resilient blade assembly (61), a circuit board (62) electrically connected to the resilient blade assembly (61), two side circuit boards (63,64) respectively provided on opposite sides of the circuit board (62) and a base (65) provided at a bottom of each of the two side circuit boards (63,64) and having multiple legs (650) extending outward therefrom for connection to other electrical components. Both the base (65) and the resilient blade assembly (61) are thus vertical to the side circuit boards (63,64). The resilient blade assembly (61) is composed of first blades (610) and second blades (610A). In addition, multiple coils (630,640) are respectively provided on two facing sides of both the side circuit boards (63,64) with a plastic film (66) separating the coils (630,640). However, even with the plastic film (66), interference exists between the two groups of the coils (630,640) such that the signal quality is affected due to the interference.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved communication connector to mitigate the aforementioned problems.